harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The DNA test
Announcer: Special guest star from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Erica's secret life of sleeping around was exposed and her niece, Anyssa, arranged for her friend, Susannah to visit Harpers Falls for a DNA test. Susannah Lucas had flown into town to get the results of a DNA test. She had flown on the red eye from Chicago. She looked tired, but it was for a good thing. Anyssa greeted her best friend, "I am so glad you came, Susie," she said, "at the very least, these hurdles stopping you taking that girl in will be eliminated." "I am so glad you are helping me here, Nyssa," Susannah said, "I feel really bad for having to get you involved on this." "That's what friends are for," Anyssa said, putting her arm around her friend, "you've done the same for me." She was referring to when Susannah helped her with her mother's mansion selling. Hours later, the two girls met Erica at the Hospital. Erica had already had the DNA test done. The girl had also had a DNA test done in Illinois, and Susannah had the sample from her. Sadly, however, Erica was not the mother of the girl in question. Erica was saddened, but she was somewhat relieved too. As were Anyssa and Susannah. "Apparently the real mother is dead, or incommunicado somewhere," Susannah said, "so since Erica is eliminated as the birth mother, I don't see any other issues with me taking her in as a ward or adopting the girl." "None at all, Ms. Lucas," Erica said, "and I thank you for your understanding and coming down here." "It's abjectly evil that Molly would even start this kind of chicanery in the first place," Susannah said softly, but angrily, "what is her game?" "Namely to humiliate my family, in whatever way shape or form possible," Erica said. "Well, I will see to it that she stops it," Susannah said fiercely, "let's us go to the Law Enforcement center." On their way to the Law Enforcement center, Anyssa saw her sister, Sheila Watkins waiting. "Are you on your way to confront Molly?" Sheila asked. "We all are," Erica said, "that Molly played perhaps one of the most vicious lies in my life! She screamed that I had been a mother aside from Joanna and Mark, and now after this DNA test that excludes me as the mother of this girl, I want to see Molly PAY for what she did to us!" "And pay she will, Erica," Susannah said, "we'll see to it." Joining them was Allison Watkins, Betty Anderson, and Vel Smithfield. They all marched into the Law Enforcement Center. Joanna was looking over some rosters, when she saw the women come in. "Mom, what happened?" Joanna asked, instantly sensing a crisis. "The DNA test excluded me as the mother of that girl in Illinois," Erica explained, "so that allows Susannah here, a free and clear shot to adopt her." "Very good," Joanna said, "I am so pleased that that is finally settled. But why are all of you here?" "Molly was the one who started this," Sheila said angrily, "that sleazy schemer did this to humiliate us! And to cause undue trouble for Susannah!" "Hang on here, Joanna said, "I'll bring her here immediately." Molly was brought down, yakking and laughing as was usual. She looked stunned when she saw everyone glaring at her. "What are you fools doing here?" she snapped. "You are a pathetic and miserable liar!" Sheila said angrily, "You made a fool of the wrong person!" "Oh," Molly laughed merrilly, "did I make everyone unhappy?!" Betty Anderson glared at her, "You are a pathetic loser!" she said angrily, "Putting Erica and the Harpers through such hell." Molly dismissed Betty's anger with a snort. "Oh, you don't know what fun is, you old crow!" she said scornfully. "I know that you don't treat people with such contempt as you do!" Allison stormed. "And so you know, you little drip," Erica said furiously, "I was excluded as the mother of that girl! So, your dirty double-crossing scheme didn't work!" "What?!" Molly wailed, totally stunned by the miserable failure of her plan. "I am going to start adoption proceedings, as soon as I get back to Somerset," Susannah said, "so your little scheme went up in smoke!" "You're disgusting!" she screamed, "You can't take care of a girl, much less yourself!" "Get her out of here," Sheila said to Joanna. "Gladly," Joanna said, grabbing Molly, who was screaming and cursing all the way down the hall! Meanwhile, Anyssa drove Susannah back to Logan Airport in Boston, where she was going to catch the first available flight to Chicago, and drive back to Somerset. "Thanks, Anyssa," Susannah smiled, "at least that mystery was solved." "Yes, it was," Anyssa said, "and it has a happy ending. You will be just fine, Susie; give that girl a lot of love, as I know you have for her, ok? I bet your mom and dad are absolutely thrilled." "I will, Nyssa," Susannah said, hugging her best friend tightly, "I'll let you know what happens. Not even THEY know yet. My plane is ready." Anyssa saw off Susannah on her plane back to Chicago, and she drove through the tiring rush hour traffic in Boston, on the way back to Harpers Falls. Hours later, she returned to Harpers Falls, and was tired. She went to the Harper Mansion, and rested in her room. Meanwhile, Vel was finishing the invites to the yearly Thanksgiving dinner. This was a yearly tradition which all five of the families in town, whom are tied together by business or marriage, to enjoy a nice dinner. What will happen next? *What will come of the adoption? For the answer to this question, check out upcoming episodes of Somerset, which precedes Harpers Falls on DRtv. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah